


Angels Don't Cry

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.23 coda, Angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel-centric, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.23 Coda about how Castiel is dealing with the loss of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Cry

_Angels don't cry_

That was what Castiel kept reminding himself as he pulled Dean in for a tight hug. And he didn't cry, though there was something oddly tight in his chest as he inhaled the familiar scent of gun powder and cheap soap. He didn't cry, despite holding onto Dean for dear life, knowing full well it would be the last time he'd have Dean so close. His best friend. His  _brother_.

_Angels don't cry_

Which was why Castiel spent his time in the bar taking slow, measured breaths as they waited for Dean to save the world. He could feel Chuck close, he knew full well that this might be the last chance to confront his father, but he couldn't. He had so many questions, but now the only one rested on his lips was  _why?_ Why did Dean have to die? And that question came loaded with so many potent, unfamiliar feelings that Cas didn't dare voice anything aloud.

_Angels don't cry_

Castiel knew he should be relieved when he saw the sun return. It meant the world would be safe; Dean had defeated the Darkness. But Castiel couldn't seem to be rid of the black hole growing ever larger in his heart as he knew the light coming back into the sky meant  _his_ light, the light of his life, was lost. Cas' eyes stung as he gazed upwards; he blamed it on the sun.

_Angels don't cry_

So Castiel directed his focus on making sure Sam was okay. He intended to keep his final promise to Dean. Castiel swallowed the strangely encompassing pain to put on a brave face for the younger Winchester. He was trying so hard to be strong for Sam that he didn't even notice the intruder. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a strange rush of relief as he was blasted into the unknown.

" _Angels don't cry_ ," a British voice commented, thick with confusion.

Castiel, torn away from his family, allowed the full weight of his loss to finally crash upon him. He barely registered the heavily warded room, barely noted the three well-dressed individuals staring at him as though he was merely an interesting science experiment. His current situation paled in comparison to how badly he missed Dean. Tears poured from his eyes at last, fat droplets racing down his cheeks with no sign of stopping. And that was when it hit him.

"Then I guess I am no angel."

 


End file.
